Weird events
by ll kaiya ll
Summary: Inuyasha meets a the energizer bunny and gets beat up by him. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are wearing dresses? miroku is being haunted by a penguin. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru has to go to the vet. Ok who poisoned the water? rated bad mouths
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and all the characters, but I wish I did

ok well this is something me and my sister made one night when we were bored so here ya go

Inuyasha and the gang were all sitting around a fire. "Man I'm bored" Inuyasha said. Me too the whole group sighed. Then they all heard a noise in the bushes.

"What was that?" asked kagome.

"I don't know." said Sango as she reached for her Harikotsu. (Sp?)

Everyone got into there fighting positions when a little Leppercon (I don't know how to spell it but yeah it's the green little dudes!) Stepped out of the bushes. "What the Hell are you?" Asked inuyasha.

"I'm a leppercon and you will never catch me or find my Lucky Charms! Muahahahaa!" then the little tiny green dude hopped on a large shooting star marsh mellow and flew away!

"Okay.. That was really weird." "I agree with ya shippo." said miroku.

"Well lets just get some sleep so we won't be tired tomorrow." said Sango rolling out her sleeping banana. (Ok that was my sisters idea)

Next day

Inuyasha awake to something being thrown at his head. "Ow what the hell!" he yelled trying to find the culprit who hit him in the head with a rock.

"Hahaha!" yelled the evil thingy that hit him in the head. Kagome woke up to someone poking her with a stick. The same withe everyone else.

"What the heck?" kagome said. She sat up to see the energizer bunny going in circles hitting his little drum thing he carries around.

"What is that thing?" asked shippo. "It's the energizer bunny, but what's it doing here?"

The evil energizer bunny started to attack Inuyasha with his drum sticks. Then his batteries died.

'Talk about durable batteries.' kagome thought.

Inuyasha was unconscious all crumpled up on the ground. Yelling, "MASHED POTATO CHIPS!"

"Is he going to be alright?" shippo asked. "I don't know shippo"

Later

"I'm going to go find food!" "You go do that Inuyasha." miroku said.

Inuyasha was searching for something different to eat when he came across a field of berries, bananas, strawberries, grapes, and a whole bunch of fruits.

'Wow it all looks so good.' he thought. 'I think we should eat this for dinner.'

When Inuyasha started to pick the fruity goodness out of the fruity field a little kid hopped in front of him and said, "silly puppy Trix are for kids." and the little kid grabbed the fruity goodness out of his hands.

"Hey give that back you stupid kid! And who are you calling a PUPPY!" he yelled back. The kid the ran off towards the camp that inuyasha was staying at.

The kid ran into camp and everybody was trying to get the fruity goodness. "Silly people Trix are for kids! Muahahah!" then the kid vanished into thin air with the fruity goodness. "Hey give that back you stupid kid!" yelled Miroku.

The group ended up eating Mashed potato chips!

Next Day

"GRAVY, BUTTERED TOAST, IT'S FRIDAY NIGHT! GAGAGA ZUBABAB!" "Will you please shut up you little runt!" inuyasha yelled. Shippo just stuck his tongue out at him.

They finally got 3 seconds of silence when Sesshoumaru jumped in front of him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled grabbing his sword. " I have come to get your sword" (my mind went blank I forget what it's called! Lol work stupid hamster WORK!) The sword jumped out of Inuyasha's hands when he was about to do Windscar.

"What the hell?" everybody said. The sword started to dance and sing when Sesshoumaru was about to grab Inuyasha's sword. "Can't touch me! Dodododo dodo dodo can't touch me! Dodododo dodo dodo can't touch me the he started to sing the song from family guy!

Just like the bad guy from Lethal Weapon 2  
I've got diplomatic immunity, so Hammer cannot sue  
I can write graffiti, even jaywalk in the street  
I can riot, loot, not give a hoot, and touch your sister's teat  
Can't touch me!

Stop! It's Peter time  
I'm a big shot, there's no doubt  
Light a fire then pee it out  
Don't like it, kiss my rump  
For a second, let's all do the bump  
Can't touch me!  
Yea do the Peter Griffin Bump  
Can't touch me!

I'm Presidential Peter  
Interns think I'm hot  
Don't care if your handicapped  
I'll still park in your spot  
I've been around the world  
From Hartford to Backbay  
It's Peter, go Peter, MC Peter, yo Peter  
Let's see Regis rap this way  
Can't touch me!

Everyone started to crack up laughing then everyone sat down and started to play a teletubbies game. The end

Well yeah its dumb but funny well g2g lol R&R please or I will send a flying ninja to kill you all Muahahahahahahahhhahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kukukukuuuku lol jk

Ja ne!


	2. There must be poison in the water!

Ok I think the first chapter was dumb so here's a knew one. I got tired of righting who was talking so im trying it this way! Lol 

Ch: 2 There must be poison in the water!

Kagome went home to get away from all the craziness in the feudal era, and came back to see Inuyasha running around in a dress.

Kagome: _What the _"what's going on everyone! Why is Inuyasha wearing a dress?"

Sango: "I don't know, he has been acting like this all day!"

Kagome: "I think some one poisoned the water!"

Shippo: "I like it this way. Now who's the retard Inuyasha!"

Miroku: "AHH!"

Sango: "What's wrong Miroku!"

Miroku: "it's the that penguin again! Come here little penguin! (AN: if you guys ever seen Billy Madison, the part where he is acting all drunk and chasing the penguin that's what miroku is acting like! LOL)

Sesshoumaru: "I don't see any penguin?"

Everyone: "where did you come from?"

Sesshoumaru: "I have been here since the last Chapter, I was just fixing my makeup. Now I'm going to go join my brother." Sesshoumaru then runs of and grabs a dress and puts it on and is running around in circles with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: "What took ya so long?"

Sesshoumaru: "I had to get my makeup on"

Inuyasha: " hey wait did you drink the water too?"

Sesshoumaru: "you mean this water?"

Inuyasha: "yeah that one. I got it from kagomes bag. It smells kinda weird but tastes good!"

Kagome: "Wait! Let me see that! YOU IDIOT THIS IS NAIL POLISH REMOVER!" You can probably die! No wonder you are acting weird and you were in my bag! SIT!"

Inuyasha: "OW! Wha uoa o hat kogoma?" (AN: why you do that kagome)

Kagome: "you're so dumb sometimes! But this time you went and you drank nail remover you idiot!"

Sango: "what are we going to! AH Miroku you perv my butt's not a penguin! THERE ISN'T EVEN A PENGUIN! SlAP!"

Miroku: "Ow!" he then got knocked unconscious.

Kagome: "I think we are going to have to take you and Sesshoumaru to the vet."

Inu and Sess: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inu: "we already went there once I never want to go again."

Sess: Sesshoumaru was in a fetal position on the ground "no more needles mommy no more needles!"

Kagome: "come on you two." kagome was dragging them to the well. "Do you guys want to come?"

Shippo: "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Sango: " this is going to be fun!"

Miroku: "Penguin!" he then attacked a tree.

Kagome: "I think I'm going to get miroku a brain scan."

Shippo: "do you think Miroku drank the remover Kagome?"

Kagome: "No I think the last time he groped Sango and got hit the head about a million times screwed his head up."

Sango: "That's what that hentai gets!"

Kagome: "_this is going to be a long day!" _

_To be continued..._

Well that's chapter two next time it's the visit to the Vet! The first chapter was kinda messed up so I'll try to make it better if you don't like it. I want at least 3 reviews then I will post chapter three! Please R&R or my ninjas will come for you!

CYA Lata

3 REVIEWS!Please : )


	3. The visit to the vet and test 1

Yeah it's been a while since I've updated but spring break is over and I need to catch up with my work. I hate school! Well here's Chapter 3! **;-)**

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

CH 3: Visit to the Vet!

Everyone jumped through the well into Kagome' s era. Except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had to be dragged down the well and to the house.

Kagome: "Mom I'm home!"

Sota: "hey sis. Moms not home she's at work."

Kagome: "Ok well I need to take Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to the Vet again."

Sota: "Did you guys eat batteries again?"

Inuyasha: "hey Sota yous gotta chinchilla on your head."

Sesshoumaru: "that's not a chinchilla you damn idiot! It's a teletubby. (I don't think I spelled that right!)

Sota: "Hey sis what are they talking about?"

kagome: sigh "they drank my nail polish remover. So now I need to get them to the vet before they start doing really dumb stuff."

Sango: Ahh Miroku you stupid hentai! I'm going to beat the shit outta you!"

Miroku: "ha ha ha Sango the Penguin is touching your butt ha ha!"

Sango: "what the hell ya talking about!"

BAM!

SLAP!

Miroku: "ahh you stupid Penguin you go blaming it all on me! If you go to the zoo they will treat you very respectable like and ahhh I'm going to chop you up and feed you to the fishies!

Everything was so hectic that no one knew that they were already at the vet and inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were on that table the vet looks at the animals on.

(Lets just call the vet person The vet lady! L0L)

Vet lady: "ok so what's the problem this time kagome?"

Kagome: "well these two idiots were acting dumb and decided to drink my nail polish and they aren't themselves! Sesshoumaru is actually smiling and getting along with his brother! They never ever get along and Sesshoumaru never smiles! Inuyasha is acting like a softy and all high and that is not like him he is usually grumpy and moody!"

Vet lady: "I need to do some tests!"

The vet lady put them in a dark room and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru just sat there wondering what was going on.

Inuyasha: "Hahaha ugh what's going on?"

Sesshoumaru: "Maybe they want us to get undressed like last time!"

Inu: "I think you sound a little to happy."

Sesshoumaru mysteriously finds a CD player and plays the "I'm to sexy" song.

Inuyasha: "Ah no I'm blind! You dumb ass put your clothes on!"

Then inuyasha thought of doing the same thing and he stripped and went to dance to the song.

While the two morons were dancin the lights went on.

Kagome: "AHH Inuyasha put some clothes on AHH SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha: "No Wait!"

Inuyasha once again met his best friend! The ground.

Sesshoumaru: "I can't believe I'm related to you"

Inuyasha: "Huh! you can't believe I'm related to you? Well you're the one who started this!"

Before Sesshoumaru could say anything a giant door opened up and two giant shrooms walked out.

(For all of you people who don't know what shrooms are they are mushrooms you just take the M an the u out.)

Kagome: "what does this have to do with anything?"

Vet lady: "this is to see if they can still fight and if their brain is functioning right."

Sango: "AHHH MIROKU YOU BETTER STOP TOUCHING MY BUTT! SLAP! OR I'LL SLAP PUT YOU IN THERE SLAP WITH THOSE SHROOMS!

Kagome: "do you have something that can check his brain for damage?"

Vet lady: "there's a doctors office next door."

Kagome: "Ok, Sango can you take shippo and go and get him a brain scan again?"

Sango: "if it will help penguin boy here then yeah."

Sango dragged the unconscious "Penguin boy" to the doctors office across the street.

After about 10 minutes the Shrooms went back through the giant door. Leaving a very tired and beat up Hanyou and Youkai.

Vet lady: "I think they failed the first test so we are going to need to keep them here over night. You can just come here in the morning."

Kagome followed the vet lady to a room with a lot of cages and animals in them. The vet lady came to a cage at the end and put Inuyasha in one and Sesshoumaru in the other one.

Kagome kneeled down and rubbed Inuyasha' s little doggy ear and told him she would be back in the morning. She would of told Sesshoumaru bye but he was to busy howling and barking on top of the little dog house.

Kagome: "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Wow that was short but i promise i'll make it up to you! Well thats chapter three! How was it? Please R&R I'm new at this so it might not be as good as other peoples stories. Tell me what ya think the next test should be I'm all outta ideas! I'll try to update ASAP!

Ja ne!


	4. Test Number Two

**Gomen nasai! I tried to update soon but I was busy with school and stuff. But now its summer! Im going to Tennessee for a couple weeks but I promise to update there. Thanx for all the reviews I got. **

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Ch 4: Test Number Two

The next day Kagome went to go check on Miroku and Sango, to find that Miroku was in intensive care.

Kagome: "What did ya do to him Sango!"

Sango: "the pervert touched my butt so I beat him with a fire extinguisher! He deserved it to!"

Kagome: "well im going to check on Inu and Sesshoumaru. Later."

Sango: "NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THE PERVERTED PENGUIN BOY!"

Kagome was already out the door and on her way to the vet place thingy. Whatever you want to call it.

Kagome walked in to the vet place and saw the vet lady.

Kagome: "so how they doing?"

Vet lady: "Well I guess fine, but we did have to use a tranquillizer gun on Sesshoumaru and had to put Inuyasha in a straight jacket, but fine.

Kagome: "A tranquillizer gun? Straight jacket? What did they do?"

Vet Lady: "You don't wanna know. Now on to the second test!"

Inu: "I believe I can fly I got shot by the F.B.I.!"

Kagome walked into the cushiony room, they put Inuyasha in, to see that he was singing a song while dancing naked.

Kagome: "AHHH INUYASHA PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! THIS IS LIKE THE THIRD TIME YOU DID THIS! SIT BOY SITSITSITSITSIT!"

Once again he met his bestest friend MR. GROUND!

Kagome: "Stay here and be quiet while I go and check on fluffy."

Kagome walked to the next room were Sesshoumaru was. She was afraid to go in the room thinking she would see him doing something worse. She opened the door and walked in to see fluffy sitting down with his back to her.

Kagome: "Hey Sesshoumaru what ya doin?"

Sesshoumaru turned around and Kagome say something in his hands.

Kagome: "Are you Playing With BARBIES!"

Sesshoumaru: "Yeah but they can be action figures to!" (A/N: thats what my brother said when he was playing with my sisters barbies and I saw him. Lol)

Kagome: "But little girls play with them and you ain't no girl!"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and turned back around to play with his "action figures" as he calls it. Then the vet lady walked in and said test number two.

**Later**

The vet lady put the two brothers in a room with a tv in it.

Kagome: "What does watching tv have to do with anything?"

Vet lady: "It's to see if they are acting themselves or like kids."

Kagome: " I just seen Sesshoumaru playing with barbie dolls! I think they are actin like kids."

The tv turned on a surprisingly Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru weren't attacking the tv they just sat and watched teletubies.

Inu: "YAY... I like this show!"

Sesshoumaru: "I wish Barney came on!"

the tv then turned on to Date my mom and Inu and Fluffy started screaming and yelling to turn it back.

Vet Lady: "I guess they are actin like kids."

Kagome: "they kinda always did."

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Gomen nasai it was a little short, but it's 95 degrees here in Ohio and it's really weird for it to be this hot in may here and I want to go swimmin in my pool. I kinda used a lot of my southern accent in this story lol. R&R please!

Ja ne!


	5. End of Tests!

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have been busy and I'm also working on my other story "Inuyasha's daughter" and I haven't had anytime really.. Well anyway thanks for the reviews! On with the madness!**

**Ch 5: End of the Tests!**

Kagome walked back to the vet office for the like the millionth time the last couple of weeks. Today was the last day of the tests for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo left a few days ago to go back to the Feudal era, but Sango didn't seem to happy about having to be all alone with penguin boy.

Kagome: Inuyasha...Sesshoumaru.. Come on time to go..

Before kagome could finish Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were already out the door and in the car.

Vet lady: "Ok here are their medicines and you need to make sure that they don't get a hold of anything else that will make them crazy or sick."

Kagome: "Ok I'll hide my things better, but are they acting crazier than before, or like girly little kids?

vet lady: "both, good luck with them, and Kagome lets try not to make an appointment till next year, so try to keep them out of trouble.

Kagome left the office building and walked out to her car to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru on top if her car.

Kagome: "what are you idiots doing?"

Sesshoumaru: "taking off that dirty sock!"

(An: lol has anyone seen that commercial with that guy putting a dirty sock on and his wife walks up and asks him what he's doing and he say's taking off that dirty sock! Lol I love that commercial!)

Kagome: "Um...ok well anyways..you to get off the top of my car you are drawing attention to yourselves! Sesshoumaru put your pants on!" (An; sry for talkin so much but Sesshy and Inu are wearing clothes that kagome gave them not their normal clothes)

Sesshoumaru: "No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES...!"

NOOOOO!

Kagome: "FINE! JUST GET IN THE CAR...!"

Sess: "She's scary!"

Inu: "Yeah.."

Sess: "Inuyasha?"

Inu: "Yeah?"

Sess: "Could you STOP HUGGIN ME?"

Inu: "Sorry no can do kagome scared me so much that I can't move my arms and I just love you so much!"

Sess: "Fine stay their if you want, but I'm just going to use the tensaiga to cut your arms off!"

Inu: "hey look my arms magically work!"

kagome started the car once the two were in and head towards the Higurashi shrine. Once their they went inside and ate ramen and kagome went to bed leaving the to brothers alone in the same room which is a bad idea.

First Inuyasha was jumping on the couch doing front flips and somehow Sesshoumaru ended up swingin on the mini chandelier. (SP?) Of course Sesshoumaru broke that and inuyasha ended up breaking the couch. Next the two evil brothers went into the kitchen.

Inu: "hey wanna play wit the microthingy?"

Sess: "Sure whatever that is if it means blowing stuff up!"

Inuyasha ran to the refrigerator and grabbed two eggs, then he mysteriously gotten hold of a fire cracker, and a fork. He opened the microwave and put the stuff in it, again somehow the fire crackers became mysteriously lit.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the microthingy and stuck his face against the plastic window thingy and watched the stuff go round and round. A few seconds later and a dizzy Sesshoumaru the lightning bolts started to shoot everywhere in the microwave, the eggs exploded and so did the fire crackers. (A/N: lol I f you put eggs in the microwave they will explode I have tried it before and if you put silver in the microwave little lightning bolt things do start shooting in the microwave my friend did it lol)

Inu: "hey fluffy do you wanna go up in Kagome's room and look around?"

Sesshoumaru: "PANTY RAID!"

The two ran up the stairs and quietly snuck in to Kagome's room. Sesshoumaru ran to a dresser and started to search for stuff. He found her underwear drawer. Sesshoumaru grabbed a pair of underwear and put it on his head. He also grabbed a her bra and put it on.

Kagome woke up from the noise and looked over to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru staring back at her with her underwear on their head.

Kagome: "What the hell are you two doing? Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! DON'T EVER TOUCH MY UNDERWEAR AGAIN! GET OUT!"

After Inuyasha got out of the giant hole in the floor, they ran out of the room and down stairs back into the kitchen. It was a total mess! Eggs were everywhere the microwave was shattered into little pieces on the floor and the door on the refrigerator was broken off, there was water shooting out of the broken faucet and the window was broke.

Next the two went into the living room and destroyed the tv, couch, table, almost everything. Then mysteriously a giant five pound bar of chocolate was in Inuyasha's hands.

Inuyasha: "YAY! I lub chocolate!"

the two opened the chocolate and ate it. Five minutes later they were even more hyper than before! After a hour of destroying the house and amazingly not waking anyone up they had a sugar rush and fell on the floor asleep.

morning was going to be rough...

**Well I typed that up really fast and I would of made it longer for you guys but I am to tired it's 3:00 in the morning and I'm going to bed well please review and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Dark hanyou44**


	6. Authors note

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! But I have so much to with school and everything but I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	7. Naraku Defeated?

Hey everyone im back!! Im sry I've been really busy with school and I had no time to write. So plz r&r I want at least 8 reviews!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own Inuyasha yeah you guys know the drill

Chapter 6: Naraku defeated?

Kagome yawned and got out of bed and was now heading down the stairs to watch tv. She sat on the couch that was tore in half, grabbed the remote and tried to switch on the tv. "What's wrong with this thing?" she groggily asked herself. (A/n: ok im tired of writing the way I have been so im changing it) Her tired eyes widened when she finally noticed that the living room was completely destroyed. She got up really fast and ran into the kitchen, she knew she shouldn't of put the two brothers in the same room. The kitchen was a bigger mess than the living room, if that was possible.

"Inuyasha...Sesshoumaru!" she hissed. The two brothers were on the floor asleep, Kagome grabbed a frying pan and hit them both upside their head. "OW!" they both yelled. "What the hell did you two do!?"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked, acting as if nothing happened. "What am I talking about? I'm talking about why my house is destroyed?" she yelled. "Oh...yeah that...well we really didn't do it...yeah thats it." Inuyasha relied.

Kagome had a dumb look on her face. "Ok then who did it?" the two brothers looked at each other. "Um...the underwear gnomes?" "Underwear gnomes?" kagome asked.

"Yeah they go in your room, steal your underwear and destroy your house. Me and Inu tried to stop them but they were to fast and small to catch." Kagome looked at them really stupidly, "yeah...right." Kagome's eyes widened when she realized how much trouble she'd be in when her mom woke up. "You guys have to help me clean up before...my mom..." she looked around and the house was mysteriously cleaned up. "How does this stuff happen?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru shrugged, "I guess the writer is crazy."

"I'm not crazy!" I said mysteriously popping up. "I brought you guys in this story and I can easily take you out! I can do anything to you guys in this story like...turn Sesshy into a girl." I said evilly.

"You wouldn't dare." he replied back. "Watch me." Sesshoumaru then turned into a girl. I laughed evilly and then turned to Inuyasha, who then ran and hid in a corner. "Don't hurt me!" he yelled. I turned to Kagome and asked her what I should do to him. "I can handle it. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" Inuyasha hit the tiled floor hard. "If they give you any trouble just tell me and I'll fix them." I turned Sesshy back to his normal self except he was naked and then I disappeared.

"She is so weird." Sesshoumaru said. "And crazy." Inu added.

.o0o.

Later that day they decided to go back to the feudal era. When they got there Miroku was running in circles yelling, "I'm going to get you one of these days!" Sango and shippo was watching him crazily. "What's he chasing this time?" Kagome asked. "The penguin again." Sango and Shippo both said.

Kagome sighed, "What's happening to everyone? At least we aren't crazy like them, if we were we would all die." The two nodded and continued watching the three running in circles chasing the "penguin."

Miroku stopped and looked at a tree as if it was going to kill him. "What ya looking at?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm just looking at that hippo..." he said waving at the tree. "Are you guys crazy that's not a hippo that's just Peter Griffin in a brown leather suit." Sesshoumaru said. Miroku and Inuyasha tilted their head to the side, "Oh..."

"What are they looking at?" Shippo asked. "I have no clue..." Sango said. It all of a sudden got really dark and Naraku appeared. "Kukukuku I shall destroy you all!" He was about to attack but he stopped and it got light again. "But first I have to put some more of my eye shadow on." Everyone was laughing even Sesshoumaru, everyone stopped and looked at him weirdly. "What?" he asked. "Why are you laughing? You wear it too."

"Yeah but I look sexier with it, Naraku just looks like some little sissy girlie ass who's gender confused." everyone laughed and Naraku ran away crying like the little sissy girlie ass he was. Miroku grabbed his arm and fell to the ground in pain. "What's wrong?"

Miroku was smiling like an idiot, "My wind tunnel is gone!" Everyone laughed harder. "So defeated him just by calling him a sissy girlie ass?" Inu asked. "Yep I guess we did!" Kagome said. "PENGUIN!!" "SHUT UP MIROKU!!" Sango threw a rock which hit him in the head and knocked him out. Kagome sighed, "I can't wait till things get back to normal."

Koga came out of nowhere and ran into a tree. "I got him. I finally got him!" Miroku sat up and started cheering, "Ha you stupid penguin now who's laughing!" Koga got thrown into a tree by an invisible force then miroku was tackled by the penguin. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo looked at each other, their eyes wide. "Did you guys just see a penguin?" kagome asked. The two nodded and then hit themselves in the head, which knocked them out. What a crazy day, but not as crazy as the next day...

Ok sry it's not that long but I have major writers block that chapter was probably not that funny but next chapter will be I promise! i'll start trying to update every friday with all my stories. I want at least 8 reviews I wont update until I do! So plz review!!


End file.
